


He's Mine

by paynesgrey



Series: The Horror Girl and Her Bright Creature [7]
Category: Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge | The Wallflower - All Media Types
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Humor, Post-Jdrama, Romance, post-manga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 20:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19449289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: Takes place post-canon after the manga ends. Slight influences from the J-drama as well.





	He's Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place post-canon after the manga ends. Slight influences from the J-drama as well.

Yuki peered hesitantly through the curtain of the main window. He squeaked when he saw the sheer magnitude of girls waiting and screaming for a sign of Kyohei’s presence. He let out a languid sigh. They were at it again, and he thought Sunako had scared them off once and for all, but now they were back crowding outside the mansion with a vengeance. 

“I just don’t get why they came back,” he groaned, and next to him Takenaga sipped his tea, trying to stay calm as girls hooted and hollered outside their peaceful abode. Yuki shot curious looks to his roommates and asked, “What changed?”

Kyohei let out a shrug, even though his face colored with a shade of green. His eyes narrowed and he seemed to be glaring a hole into the floor. 

Takenaga offered nothing but silence, yet Ranmaru appeared to be biting back a smug grin. Despite his efforts, a smirk came through that Yuki found suspicious. Yuki crossed his arms and stared at the playboy.

“Well, you seem to know something…” Yuki pressed. Ranmaru waved a hand.

“I told them nothing but the truth. Well, I told one girl. The news must have gotten around,” he said.

“The truth?” Takenaga’s curiosity finally piqued. Kyohei turned his attention to his smug roommate.

“One lovely girl with green eyes, I forget her name, but when she approached me at school I assumed she wanted a date with me,” he said. “However, she was only interested in getting information about Kyohei, knowing that I lived with him. I simply told her that Kyohei was unavailable.”

Kyohei groaned but didn’t give him a coherent response.

“Naturally, she didn’t believe me,” he continued, “and she thought I was protecting my friend or trying to steal his opportunities... like I need to ride on Kyohei’s coattails… anyway, I further convinced her that Kyohei had just started dating someone else, and it would be in her best interest not to anger Kyohei’s new girlfriend. I mentioned the name of his girlfriend too, and though the poor girl seemed to go white as a ghost from the news, she must have also told many of Kyohei’s other admirers.”

“What?” Yuki screeched, and he rose up from his seat and slammed his hands on the table. “You couldn’t have possibly told her…” 

Ranmaru’s grin stretched. “Indeed I did.”

Takenaga snorted, and Kyohei looked lost. 

“Um…” he said. After the words had a few rotations in his brain, Kyohei finally understood. His eyes widened in shock.

“Shit…” he said, and he started to understand the magnitude of what Ranmaru had done. That was why all those fangirls were so upset and camping outside their home. But Kyohei wasn’t really worried about _them_. He could only think how much Sunako hated that she was pushed into being his girlfriend. True, they had made some progress lately, and Kyohei admitted he liked her, but he didn’t want to push her knowing how sensitive she was. He only hoped that whatever Ranmaru had done would not jeopardize the strides they've made as friends… and maybe something more someday.

“She’s going to flip…” he muttered under his breath.

And the moment he thought of her, Sunako was beside him at the window, peering out at all the uninvited guests. Everyone’s attention settled on Sunako to see how she would react. Her face seemed neutral, though she did look like something was weighing on her mind. At least, Kyohei thought, she didn’t look _mad…_

After a heavy bout of silence and the changing expressions on her face, the four handsome boys watched as Sunako turned heel and then shot out of the living room back to the confines of her own darkened room. Everyone let out a collective sigh, knowing this was typical of Sunako to hide from such nonsense.

What they did not expect was for her to return, changed into some sort of attire that left them reeling with fear. Yuki screamed and hid behind the sofa, and everyone else turned blue in the face. Kyohei was more curious to what she was going to do in that outfit, but he didn’t seem to be thrilled either.

Sunako had changed into the outfit she wore to make their meals, only she wore these clothes when she was cutting some sort of meat or fish, and though it was probably laundered, the outfit still had stains from animal blood and guts. She donned her usual black cloak, and grabbed her favorite butcher knife from the kitchen. Everyone inhaled another synchronous gasp when she headed to the front door with murder in her eyes.

She swung the front door open loudly, and the group of school girls turned to look at her, standing atop of that front staircase with a big knife in her hand.

“Vile pests, leave my house and sanctuary at once,” she commanded, pointing the knife at the center of the crowd. They immediately screamed and cried, some of the smarter ones turning tail and running. The more bullheaded stubborn of Kyohei’s admirers stayed; though, they glared defiantly at her, some of them were still shaking on their feet.

The four roommates followed her to the door, but only watched from a comfortable distance. Kyohei hid behind Takenaga, and Yuki slowly came around from the sofa. Ranmaru was more intrigued by the theatrics, as Sunako usually put on a good show when she was fired up about something.

“I proclaim that the bright creature known as Takano Kyohei is under my protection. I will bring him into the darkness and drag him into the pits of hell to avoid all of you! Leave at once and never bother us again!” she shouted at them.

A couple of more girls turned tail and ran. Three overly-tanned tough girls remained, and they balled their fists and met Sunako’s gaze with astounding bravery (even though they were trembling a little). 

“Are you really his girlfriend?” one of the girls asked, scoffing at her. They still showed their tenacity toward disbelief. Why would Kyohei go out with such an ugly, scary girl? It was impossible.

As if Sunako knew what they were thinking, she met the stare of the one who spoke. “The bright creature is mine,” she said, though not fully answering the ‘girlfriend’ part. “There are three other bright creatures in this house that are not mine, but they are under the care of my precious friends. You have no reason for being here. Now leave.”

The four boys gaped at her. Sunako raised the knife again, pointing at the three girls. One of them swallowed hard. “Or do you dare to challenge me? I must warn you. I do enjoy the sight of fresh blood!” She laughed maniacally at them, and when she took a step forward to charge them, the school girls finally had the presence of mind to leave.

Sunako continued laughing for a good minute after they left. Her demeanor quickly turned stoic, and she came back into the house with the four awestruck roommates and headed to the kitchen.

No one said anything, though it was apparent that Yuki and Ranmaru wanted to discuss what Sunako had meant. Instead, they turned their eyes on Kyohei, who looked even more bewildered by Sunako’s words. He followed her into the kitchen, and the others stayed silent, sneaking behind a wall to eavesdrop on them.

“Hey, what you said back there…” he started, and he saw she was cutting vegetables with that large knife. He reached out a cautious hand, and tapped her shoulder. Sunako continued cutting her vegetables, unconcerned by his presence. 

“You said that I was yours,” he said, and his breath hitched in his throat when he saw her pause the chopping and set down the knife. He stared at her long hair in a ponytail before she turned around to meet his eyes.

“You are the only bright creature that I can stand without fainting. At one time, I couldn’t even look at you, and now… I told you already... there was something about your eyes. But honestly, there is more. Around you…” She paused, and he watched her lick her lips. He was feeling lost in her violet eyes. “Around you I do not feel like ugly Sunako.”

He exhaled a breath, and then smiled softly at her. “Because you’re not,” he said, grasping the top of her shoulders. “Thanks for getting rid of those girls.”

She scoffed. “Child’s play.”

“Yeah, you are still scary at times, but I like that about you,” he said. He watched her eyes narrow, but her cheeks betrayed them and flushed. 

“So I’m yours, huh?” he asked, a light teasing in his tone. “Does that make you mine?”

He expected her to pick up the knife and threaten him with it. Instead, she leaned back and her expression turned dark. She shot him an evil smirk instead. 

“I’m not sure that is something you can handle, bright creature,” she said in a low voice. She turned back toward her knife and vegetables, leaving him speechless for a moment. 

She froze surprised when he came behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He nuzzled his face into her hair and neck. Several nervous breaths later, she relaxed in his arms, saying nothing but not opposing his touch either.

He kissed the curve of her neck and said, “So it’s a challenge, then. I’ll keep that in mind.”

When he pulled away from her, he was still smiling. Sunako didn’t say anything, but his embrace left her speechless.

“Damn, I’m hungry!” he finally said, cutting through the tense mood. Sunako visibly relaxed, and the three other roommates watched Kyohei walk out of the kitchen, complaining about his empty stomach. 

They all noticed that certain important changes happened today, but it was also nice to know that some things still stayed the same.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Done for "amnesty" for the prompt "school" to complete my bingo at [community profile] fan_flashworks!


End file.
